Space war
by lady of death 29
Summary: Mariah
1. Caliban

Since Damon was a young boy he always wanted to be like his father who was a Company Master for the Dark Angels he was also the right hand man to Supreme Grand Master Azrael the Dark Angels Chapter Master.

When Damon reached 30 he signed up to become a Dark Angel a Space Marine Chapter that was high rated in the Emperor's eyes, All Damon wanted to do was reach Company Master so as he filled out the Form he stated where he would like to be put then handed the form in and waited for the acceptance letter.

Damon was a 30 year old with olive skin, short dark brown hair and blue eyes.

Three days later Damon went down stairs to see if there was any mail for him that's when he spotted a letter on the side that was already opened with a note from his father

*Note start*

Congratulations son you have made it to be a Company Master

Love from dad

*Note end*

As he left the house to go to the barracks to start his training he spotted a few other new recruits but his main focus wasn't getting to know his fellow recruits it was to get to know all the old Dark Angels to name a few like:

Ezekiel a Grand Master of the Librarians, Asmodai an interrogator Chaplin and then the chapter master Supreme Grand Mater Azrael and a few others.

As it came to lunch time he sat with his section to his surprise they where joined by Ezekiel which gave Damon chance to get to know him to find out everything he needed to know so he could prepare himself for when he does go in to battle.

At night time Damon did all his research so when it comes to a theory test he could show he would be a good Company Master hoping the teacher would put a good word in to the Chapter Master he also found out everything that Ezekiel didn't know about the Dark Angels.

Damon had flew through the lost he passed is physical with flying colors, he passed his mile and a half run with flying colors unbeknown to him that Azrael was watching and was impressed with his hard work and dedication to the Space Marine Chapter of the Dark Angels.

The next morning Supreme Grand Master Azrael called Damon in to his office for a chat and to show his appreation to Damon for his hard work and dedication to the Dark Angels.

As Damon walked out of Azrael's office he spotted a young woman with brown hair and green eyes he couldn't see what her skin color was as she was in the distance but he did see she had a white dress on so he turned to Asmodai and said

"Who is that woman?"

Asmodai replied

"She's the queen the one person we have to protect."

That night all Damon could think about was the queen he had to see her again he had to get to know her a little bit.


	2. Baal

Mariah's life as a child wasn't easy as her mother was a Luna Wolf and her father was the primarch of the Blood Angels so she was always being left with Inquisitor Remius Stele, She did have a best friend called Calistarius all she knew was that he was killed when the Ecclesorium building at Hades Hive collapsed.

A few years later when Mariah was a teen ager her father gave her an option she could either go to school or join the Blood Angels and fight along side him when she had passed her training, the next day she chose to be a Blood Angel and fight along side her father, the section that Mariah had chosen was Librarian because she thought it would make her feel closer to her best friend.

Mariah was a 300 year old girl with olive skin, shoulder length blond hair and green eyes.

Three weeks later she had a text stating that she had made it in to training and that she had to report to the barracks to start her training on a quick call as she was only allowed to be in the chosen sector cause her father had told Lord Commander Dante about her, the following morning she went to her father and showed him the text that she had recieved while she was getting ready to leave her father said to her

"Mariah you are gonna be a good Librarian you have protential and i'm sure Dante will see it too"

then Mariah replied

"Thanks dad that means alot and i know you can't treat me any different to the new recruits i know i'm your daughter but just treat me like you would them."

While she was in the barracks she was in the library reading about the legends that where connected to the Blood Angels and the reason why they where called the Angels of Death, when she looked up from her book she spotted Rafen a Sergeant in one of the armies of the Blood Angels hoping that he didn't spot her she looked back at her book but when she looked up again he was gone.

Mariah had aced all her training she had passed her physical with flying colors and she had passed her mile and a half run with flying colors as well.

The next night she was sleeping and she had a dream that her best friend Calistarius was still alive and it mad her jump as she woke up so she searched through her things and found an old photo of her and him stood together and she whispered to it

"I will find out the truth I will find out what happened to you and I miss you I always will"

As she put the photo under her pillow and went back to sleep the dream kept recurring it was like he was trying to tell her something but she couldn't work out what he was trying to tell her as the dream had woke her up again she laid there thinking till morning come in.

While she was eating her breakfast she got a tap on the shoulder which made her jump as she looked round she seen it was Lord Commander Dante he was the guy from her dads stories

"Come with me Mariah I want to introduce you to our Chief Librarian"

He said as he held his hand out to her she took it but Dante noticed that something was bothering her

"What's wrong Mariah is something bothering you?"

He asked

"No my lord"

She replied as she looked at Dante, a few minutes later they had arrived to where the Chief Librarian was sat

"Mariah meet Mephiston our Chief Librarian"

Dante said that when Mariah looked at him and nodded but realized that he had a slight image of her best friend.


	3. Dark Angels Army Teaining

The next point of training for Damon was hand to hand combat where he faced his strength his faced an enemy of the Dark Angels the enemy was of a traitor nature a Dark Angel that turned his back and joined the forces of chaos, as the training started he defeated the Chaos soldier in a matter of minutes.

The second part of Damon's training was weapons and yet again he was the best at that he really had caught the eye of the Supreme Grand Master Azrael and then the queen on top of that.

The third and final part of the training was melee attack yet again he killed the Chaos soldier on a really quick timing.

During the night he had yet another dream about the queen only it was more graphic than the last one more detailed more informed than the last each time it was attracting him to her it was like she had a hold over him a hold that he couldn't break.

As the next morning hit he was a little tired as the dreams kept him awake most the night he just couldn't get the Queen out of his head she was always there even when he was training but that never stop him acing all his exams written or practical he couldn't go wrong all he needed to do was keep his mind focused all the way through this.


	4. The Truth

While Mariah's training had been done she still had that feeling that she knew Mephiston from some where her dream was still keeping her awake at night keeping he believing that her best friend was still alive.

The next morning she walks to Mephiston's room just to see him again hoping he would help her understand why he looks like her best friend and to ask him what actually happened that day to know if he was there when her best friend died.

As she walked down there she came across Lord Commander Dante so she thought she would ask him the questions about what had happened to her best friend as she thought she wouldn't get the answers she was looking for from Mephiston

"Dante can I ask you something please"

Mariah asked

"Sure you can ask me anything"

Dante said

"Can you tell me what happened to Calistarius please as he was my best friend?"

Asked Mariah

"Sure he was reported dead and technally he still is dead he arrived back here as Mephiston he has gone through the black rage twice and beat it both times which is why he is not the same as you once knew him I'm sorry Mariah"

Replied Dante.

The next night she couldn't sleep after finding out the truth that Mephiston was once her best friend but how could he not remember her she never once changed she always looked the same she wishes that she had told him how she really felt when she had the chance.

All she could think about was telling him or at least having the chance to tell him or try to remind him of their friend ship.


	5. The Queen Returns

Damon was walking to the gym when he spotted the Queen again but as he was on a timer he never had chance to talk to her but this may have been his last time his last chance as they could have been shipped off to war at any given time but there was also a chance that he wouldn't make it back.

After he had finished in the gym he looked over to where he Queen was standing but she had disappeared again not giving him time to ask her a few questions about what she liked or what she didn't like it became quite frustrating for Damon being on such a tight schedule all the time as it never gave him time to do what he needed to do like get to know the woman that has been haunting his dreams since the first day he seen her.

While he was running he spotted her again and he thought i will talk to her this time so that is exactly what he did he walked up to her and spoke to her.


	6. Mariah's Truth

After Mariah had the bad news she was upset though she knew she had to face it sooner or later as she would have to face him the guy she once knew she also hoped that he would still remember her.

The next morning she woke up and went for her breakfast as she sat down she spotted a note that was written to her

 **note start**

To Mariah

Meet me in the librarium I need to talk to you about your training it is important be there in ten minutes

Mephiston

 **note end**

After she read the note she ate her breakfast as quick as she could then ran to the librarium to meet the chief librarian as she got there she seen him stood out side

"sorry i'm late Lord Mephiston"

She said

"Well I guess you know why you are here Mariah I have seen your training as of late and I see potential in you, I also sense you are going to be a strong Psyker one day, so here is my offer I want you as my apprentice I will teach you everything I know, if you accept my offer your training will begin immediately and you will not be staying in the barracks with the new recruits you will be staying in my quarters with me, yes you will have your own room"

Mephiston Replied

"Thank you and yes I do accept you offer Lord Mephiston, I hope that you see me for me not who my father was"

Mariah replied

With the meeting being done she walked back to the barracks and packed her things and moved them to where she would be staying with the Chief Librarian though she did find that this was a great honour to be working and learning from the best yes it would be hard for her being as he looked like her best friend she thought that deep down he would remember her but she would find that out in time to come.

In her mind she was thinking what if she went through the Black Rage would he be there to help her through it or would she have to fight it alone she was hoping that he would help her maybe that's what it would take for him to remember her to remember how he felt about her but again that will all be in time.


End file.
